


King Rory and Princess (soon to be queen) Snow

by areyoucoldflash (hellosterek)



Series: KillerWave Week [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, KillerWaveWeek2016, killerwave, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosterek/pseuds/areyoucoldflash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually, the yearly mixer between the kingdoms is a drag and this year probably wouldn't have been any different if Caitlin hadn't worked up the nerve to approach King Rory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Rory and Princess (soon to be queen) Snow

**Author's Note:**

> A part of KillerWave Week on Tumblr.

“I don’t understand why we have to go to these mixers every year,” Iris sighed as she took a sip of red wine. **  
**

Linda hummed in agreement, bowing her head and curtsying as a prince walked by. Once he was out of earshot, her smile fell. “Like I’d marry any of these men if I had a choice.”

Caitlin smiled at her friends’ antics, eyes sweeping over the crowd of gathering royalty. Her eyes fell on a man standing by the food table, shoveling hors d’oeuvres in his mouth, crumbs tumbling down his partially unbuttoned shirt. She frowned at his barbaric behavior, so out of place at this type of event.

“Who’s that by the food table?” she questioned.

Iris followed her gaze and huffed a short laugh. “That would be King Rory of the Parin Dynasty.”

Caitlin balked. “He’s a king?”

“Hard to believe, isn’t it?” Linda nodded, wrinkling her nose as some of the crumbs got caught in his scruff.

“They’re not the most… _proper_ of kingdoms,” Iris admitted, watching the man devour the food as if he hadn’t had any in days.

“Nor the most respectable,” Linda agreed, tilting her head to the side. “It’s not so surprising that he’s never remarried, is it?”

Caitlin pursed her lips at that, taking a sip of her wine. She waited until the two of them were in the middle of a conversation to mention, “I’m a bit famished. Anyone want anything?”

Iris and Linda exchanged a look, wearing identical smirks.

“Hm, don’t think we’re hungry for the same thing you are, princess,” Linda teased.

Caitlin turned to them, looking scandalized. “I was talking about the hors d’oeuvres!”

“Uh huh,” Iris grinned from behind her glass. “Sure you were.”

Caitlin squeaked in indignation, but otherwise ignored them and their quiet catcalls as she walked away. As she got a plate and began helping herself to the mini ravioli skewers, finger sandwiches, and fruit kebabs, she couldn’t help but side-eye the king. He was quite unruly up close, with his clothes thrown on haphazardly and food coating his fingers. She ducked her head in a smile and smothered her laughter when she saw him shove some food in his pockets.

“You know, if you ask politely enough, I’m sure they’d let you take some home with you,” she teased, peeking up at him with a coy smile.

He looked up at her in surprise, eyes wide and food sticking out of his mouth. He shoved the rest of it in his mouth before talking around it, “That would require me to ask politely.” He chewed quickly and swallowed. “And I don’t ask politely.”

Caitlin hid her smile by biting into a croissant. “I see.” She looked at him consideringly, eyeing him up and down. “So, is the food the only thing that entices a man of your stature to these events?”

He glanced up at her, licking his lips free of barbecue sauce. “And if it is?”

She turned to him. “Well, then I’d have to call your bluff.”

He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

“You’re a king,” she explained with a small smile. “You can eat whatever you want whenever you want.” She turned away from him, facing the room and the people dancing. Popping a grape into her mouth, she chewed thoughtfully. “There must be something else luring you here.”

He eyed her, wiping the crumbs from his face and off his clothes. “No. Just the food.”

“Mm,” she allowed half-heartedly, smiling at the prince of a neighboring kingdom as he approached her. She bowed her head and curtseyed.

The prince, with short brown hair and a boyish grin, bowed in return and offered her his hand. “Would you care for a dance, madam?”

She set down her plate and placed her hand in his. “Of cour–”

“She’ll be dancing with me, actually,” King Rory interjected, placing a hand on her waist.

“Oh,” the prince’s smile faltered and he raised his eyebrows at Caitlin. “And does the princess wish to dance with the king?”

Caitlin feigned a polite smile and nodded. “Yes, thank you, Barr – I mean, Prince Allen.”

“As you wish then,” Prince Allen bowed, tossing a wink her way when King Rory wasn’t looking and retreating to Iris and Linda.

Caitlin ducked her head, hiding her laughter from the king as he led her onto the dance floor. 

“So, about not asking politely…”

He grunted, grabbing her hand in his and placing his other hand on her hip. “I told you. I don’t ask nicely.”

She hummed. “Do you always just take whatever you want?”

He smirked, pulling her a little closer. “Yes.”

And…she couldn’t decide how she felt about that. If that was the case, he must be a determined, but fairly relentless ruler. She briefly wondered what his kingdom was like, how he treated his subjects, and how anything got decided with so much greed in his heart.

Pushing first impressions aside for the moment, she met his gaze. “And what is it you want, exactly?”

“Right now?” he questioned, and she nodded. His hand slid around to the small of her back, fiddling with the fabric. “Just a dance.”

He led her into a spin and then pulled her back toward him, not as close this time. His lips pulled into a grin. “But later…I’d like you to come to the castle for dinner.”

She bit her lip to keep from smiling. “I thought you didn’t ask nicely.”

He chuckled, eyes roaming over her. “That wasn’t a question.”

She felt her cheeks warm at the attention. “Regardless…I’d love to.”

“Good. Woulda hated to tie you up and throw you in the back of the carriage,” he deadpanned.

Her smile only faltered for a moment, before she saw the glint in his eye. She rolled her eyes at him and laughed, allowing him to pull her a little closer, both hands slipping down to her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and the two of them spent the evening alternating between dancing and cleaning the place out of hors d’oeuvres.

By the time they had to part ways with Caitlin’s friends, her friends weren’t at all surprised that she was leaving with the king. Or that she was on a first name basis with Mr. Mick Rory, King of the Parin Dynasty. Unbeknownst to Caitlin until she reached the castle, he was also an extraordinary cook known throughout the land for his generous donation of hors d'oeuvres to every royal mixer. Unbeknownst to both of them, their attendance to the next mixer would be futile…they would no longer need to attend them to meet their match. Besides, they’d both be too busy anyway…with Mick stealing Caitlin away for a vacation and a proposal she’d never forget…and, this time, he _does_ ask nicely.


End file.
